My Life in Percy's Eyes
by Sofaloafa
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are doing something really special. So special, that after it, they might just have a surprise waiting for them. A big, big surprise. In fact, it might impact how they think of each other. Not that seaweed brain thinks at all.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is an idea that popped in my head. If you like it, PLEASE review. It means a lot to me! Also, with the amount of things on my schedule, don't expect regular updates. Any ideas, please tell me. This story is rated M for a really good reason in later chapters. :P**_  
_

**-Sophia, daughter of Apollo.**

_She says, "We've got to hold on to what we've got _

_'Cause it doesn't make a difference if we make it or not _

_We've got each other and that's a lot for love _

_We'll give it a shot"_

_We're half way there _

_Livin' on a prayer _

_Take my hand and we'll make it I swear _

_Livin' on a prayer_

I smiled as I relived the memories that came with this song. Most were bad, but the ones I had with Annabeth were priceless. I grabbed the little black box on my nightstand and my phone. I texted Nico.

Me: U ready?

Nico: Yep. Got Jason and Thalia. Piper's here too.

Me: K

Running to the bathroom, I checked that I looked decent. Adjusting my tie, I ran out the door. Looking at my watch, I silently cursed myself.

"Hades. Why do I always appear late?" I asked myself. I patted the pocket where I kept the box. It was of uttermost importance that I don't lose it. Or, in Thalia's words: "If you lose it, so help me I will hunt you down to the ends of the earth and kill you barehanded." So, I made sure not to lose it. Being twenty, you'd think I'd know better. Slipping into my old, blue, pick-up truck, I started the engine. "Come on. Come on!" I said through gritted teeth. It finally started. I rumbled down the roads, across the roads, through the roads, and basically everything you can do on the roads in New York. I arrived at Annabeth's apartment. The slight aura of warmth made me feel welcome. I bounded up the steps with the enthusiasm of a puppy. Knocking, I held my hands behind my back. My goal was to make sure Annabeth didn't suspect something was going on, but I have a feeling that she will this time. The door creaked open, and I saw the distinct grey eyes peer out the doorway.

"Percy! Wait one moment!" She said. She closed the door again and I heard a series of locks and codes. The door finally swung open and I raised an eyebrow. "One can ever be too careful." She said, and linked her arm with mine. I kissed the top of her head. So far so good. Leading her to the truck, I opened the door for her and she smiled. Getting in shortly after, I drove down to our destination. "So, what are we doing tonight? Are we eating a dinner for two?" She asked. I shook my head.

"I'm not making any promises." She sighed. I stepped out and opened the door for her. She took my hand and we went into the restaurant. Sitting down, I took a quick checklist of our friends cleverly disguised as other people. Jason was wearing a long trench coat and Piper had a LOT of make-up on. Thalia was wearing a preppy short skirt and a button up polo. Nico was wearing a white t-shirt and sweat pants. He could have done better. I smiled at Annabeth. She questioned my look but soon returned to her menu.

"So, I'm thinking on the rib eye steak. What's this for again?" She asked. I clicked my fingers on the table.

"Um, to celebrate your, uh, graduation?" I said, more of a question. She shook her head.

"I graduated a month ago." She said. I gulped. I couldn't wait any longer now. I just had to do it. I waited until dessert when I pushed my chair back. My friends stared. I pulled out the little black box and got up. Annabeth stared in shock as I grabbed her hand and kneeled down on one knee. Annabeth gasped.

"A-Annabeth?" I asked. She bit her lower lip, a smile creeping on her lips. By now, all our friends had clustered together. I gulped. I stared at the ceiling and made a silent prayer to the gods. I looked her in the eyes and opened the box. "Will you marry me Annabeth? Will you be with me forever?" She gasped. All our friends had gathered and Thalia hugged her.

"Y-yes. Yes I will!" Annabeth stuttered on the first word but soon found the rest. She ran up to me and hugged me. I crashed my lips onto hers and she smiled into it. The whole restaurant went oh and aw. I peeked out one eye and waved a hand at Jason. He got the message and grabbed everyone out and back to their tables. Annabeth pulled away. I whimpered at the loss of her warmth, and she chuckled. "We'll finish this later, Jackson." She said.

"Oh gods! Annabeth! We'll be invited, right?" Piper took Jason's hand. I eyed the huge diamond rock on her ring finger and smiled. Annabeth smiled too.

"Yes. Yes you will be." She said.


	2. Chapter 2

I tapped my pencil on the desk. I looked at the list of people. I called for my bride to be. "Who else do you think we should invite?" I called. She was in the kitchen of our apartment.

"The Olympians?" She suggested.

"We could, but they're just gonna show up no matter what. So, I'd think it'd be a waste to make cards." I said. Thunder rumbled and lightning struck out of no where. "Okay... I guess we are making extra cards." I said, writing down twelve names.

"Ugh! Seaweed brain! Why the hades do you have to be so naive? You have the choice to send 'em cards or not! But don't ask me! I'm ordering cake!" She said. "By the way, I had it made vanilla!" She continued. I groaned. Vanilla?

"Can you make one part blue chocolate?" I asked. She stormed into the room. Her hair tied up in a messy bun. She had an apron on and her face was smeared with cherry pie from the earlier food fight. The pencil tucked by her ear made her look all the more professional. Very... Woah.

"Might I remind you, that we are having this WHOLE CAKE smothered in blue chocolate frosting! The least you could do was make it vanilla for me!" I did a fake pout. She smirked and came up to me, swaying slightly. She bent down and kissed me. I pulled her down and she sat in my lap. "Okay?" She asked, the anger completely gone. I smiled.

"Fine." I said, and we kissed again. The oven timer beeped.

"Oh! I've got to go get the casserole out!" She exclaimed and jumped up. I sat down at the dinner table. Fork and knife in hand. She came in with oven mitts, carrying a casserole. She set it on the table and I had already cut a piece out before she even sat down. She rolled her eyes.

"Seaweed brain, could you please wait for me? I'd like some time to eat." I nodded my head and slowed down. After dinner, I thought to invite Rachel and Chiron too. I slowly trudged up the stairs and to our room. I threw off my shirt and pants and climbed lazily into bed. I pulled the blankets all the way to my neck and snuggled in some more. Annabeth came in and rolled her eyes again. She slid in next to me as I turned to face her, pulling more of the blankets with me. Annabeth sighed. I trailed little kisses on her neck and she threw her head back, exposing more of her neck for me. I scooted closer and she hugged me. I embraced her and she lied her head on my chest. I soon drifted off into sleep.

—

Nico clapped as I stepped out. My tux was a deep blue, and a matching bow tie. I was wearing a white shirt underneath, and my bow tie was suffocating me.

"Dude, you, are the most awesome groom ever!" He exclaimed. I shook my head. I smirked as an idea came to me.

"Not as awesome if this was YOUR wedding. With... Lets see... Thalia?" I said. His face reddened.

"Dude, no. Just, no. I absolutely despise her. Nothing will ever get me to like her. I wouldn't come near her even if you paid me." I laughed at him. I haven't seen Annabeth all day today and I am really excited. Well, not anymore excited than you can be with ADHD. Stepping into the cool fall air, I took a deep breath of the crisp breeze. The trees were changing into nature's fireworks, lighting up the blue sky. We decided to have the wedding in mid-September, and so far, it's been nice. We drove to camp-half blood, where it would be held. I couldn't wait to see Annabeth's dress. She hadn't given any hint as to what it looks like, and I'm practically dying to see it. Nico smirked as he saw my anxiety.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just... Thinking of things. Nothing in particular." He said. They way he said it made me think that there was, definitely something going on.

"Whatever." I looked out the window. We were holding the wedding outside, by the beach. Actually, on the beach. I suggested it be held underwater, but Annabeth downgraded the idea by saying she didn't want any of her friends to die on her wedding day from lack of oxygen. So, we settled for on the beach. Which was fine by me. Maybe. We arrived at camp and I stepped out. The part we were going to was a very private part of the beach, and no roads leading to it. I saw that the whole place was already set up.

"Surprise!" Nico yelled. My eyes widened. "Yeah, so, I hope this covers as my gift. For both of you." He said. I rolled my eyes. Typical Nico. Chiron was already there, practicing his lines. A little later, I stood with Nico, waiting for Annabeth to walk down the isle. My senses were in over drive, and I started to notice the little things. Like the ruffles in the red rug, and the way the flowers slightly swayed. Then, the whole group went silent. I looked over to see a flustered Annabeth, in a simple greek style wedding dress with a golden waistband. It wasn't overly intricate, which I liked a lot. Her make-up matched perfectly and she was holding a fresh bouquet of blue roses. My mouth just about crashed through the sand. She walked up agonizingly slow, and when she finally did make it up, just gave me a smile. The whole time Chiron talked, I just stared into those grey eyes. Normally stormy, today they were a soft silver. Like moonlight. Moonlight.

"Do you, Perseus Jackson, take this beautiful woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, through better or worst?" He asked. I took a breath of the ocean breeze before replying. I felt my dad was giving me the courage.

"Yes, I do." Chiron smiled.

"And do you, Annabeth Chase, take this young man to be your lawfully wedded husband, through better or worst?" Annabeth tried unsuccessfully to hide a smile.

"Maybe." I gasped. "Are you kidding? Of course I do!" She said, and hugged me.

"You may now kiss the bride." Chiron said. I looked at her and bent down. Her lips tasted like lemon, in a good way. We kissed for a little longer than some people would like, *Cough cough* Clarisse, *Cough* and maybe a little over PG. When we finally parted, Annabeth smiled and threw her bouquet at the bridesmaids. It landed in Thalia's hands, who wasn't even trying to catch it. Everyone laughed. Her face reddened as she realized what this means.

"NO! NO! I am not getting married! I am a HUNTER!" She yelled as she threw it at Nico, who, automatically blushed. This was going to be a long night.

**So, yeah. Sorry if y'all thought that was pretty cheesy, or whatever you thought. I'm not the best at writing weddings. :P Anyways, if you have ideas, I'm open!**

**-Sophia, daughter of Apollo.**


	3. Chapter 3

"I'd like to make a toast!" Leo called. "AHEM! I said, I'd like to make a TOAST!" He yelled, basically banging on his glass. One more blow, and the glass shattered. That got everyone's attention. "Now, Percy, this is awesome. I-I can't think of any other words to describe your marriage. Uh, remember that time, when Frank caught you and Annabeth in the stables on the Argo II? Yeah, it was basicly known, from then on, that you guys would get together. I mean, of course not that minute, because we were on a flying ship to our doom, but like, sometime in the future." By now, I looked at Annabeth and she was the color of a tomato. And I was pretty sure that's what I looked like too.

"Uh, thanks Leo. I think we heard enough." Nico said. Thank the gods I choose him as best man. Leo sat down and Poseidon stood up. Oh no. If you think mortal parents can be embarrassing, you haven't met my dad.

"Eh son! A while back, owl face and I made a bet," he paused to stare at Athena. "And look here! I won! And todays the happiest day ever. But, it's not for a years worth of nectar, its because I am seeing you happy!" He sat down. Okay, so maybe he's not that bad.

Athena stood up. "So, all I have to say is, if you ever have-" she started.

"Sex!" Leo shouted.

"Yeah, again. Tell me first! If there's one thing I can't stand, its when one of you, hurts my child. And if you make her pregnant, I'd watch my back if I were you." She said. Annabeth groaned. No one else stood up, so we dug in. We were having the reception at the dinning pavilion, and there were make-shift tables set up for the extra guests. Annabeth scooted even closer to me and smiled.

"Don't worry about my mom. She can just get, angry. That's all." Annabeth said.

"Yeah, well, I don't want the goddess of wisdom as an enemy." I said. She smiled and gave me a light kiss. "Mmmmm." I said. She giggled in a very un-Annabeth like way, and sat back down. "You know, last time she knocked me unconscious with a baseball bat." I said. Annabeth shrugged.

"Meh. She can be like that." I raised an eyebrow. After dinner, there was dancing, and the first song that played, was Living on a Prayer. Many would find this to be an odd choice, but to us it was perfect. While I danced with my new wife, everyone slowly started to dance too, and eventually, the whole floor was covered up! The dancing went from song to song, our feet moving to the beat, changing as quickly as the songs themselves. I couldn't find Nico and some other guys, but soon I just ignored. I pulled Annabeth to the side.

"I've got a surprise for our honeymoon. Just wait and see." I said. She started to ask, but I cut her off by running away. Gods. What was I doing? Must be the wedding. We celebrated until the break of dawn, when Nico pulled Annabeth and me to the side.

"Who's ready?" He asked. I smirked while Annabeth just crossed her arms.

"Where to?" She complained. "I want to know!"

"Oh, is little Annabeth getting cranky?" Nico smirked. She gave him the death glare while we walked out to the parking lot in silence. "So, uh, da ta!" Nico yelled while doing jazz hands towards our car. It was a sea blue ford focus. The only thing odd about it was the fact that it was covered in streamers and had tin cans attached by strings. On the trunk was a colorful banner that read in big bold letters: JUST MARRIED!

"Uh, thanks?" I said, asking it.

"Yep, and of course we got Leo to put the magical banner on it, so we can control it. How ever way we want." He grinned an evil grin. Annabeth did a pout and furrowed her brows.

"If you aren't going to tell me where we're going, then I'll just have to find out myself." She said. Annabeth grabbed my hand and stuffed me in the drivers seat while snatching the keys away from Nico. She then threw them at me and jumped in the car. "You're driving bud." She said, slamming the door. I raised an eyebrow but obeyed. Looking at Nico, he waved a frantic good bye at me, and pointed towards the road. He probably wanted me to get going. Yep, always Nico, the hurried one. I rolled down the window and stuck my hand out in a good bye wave. He slapped his own forehead, but kept waving too. I heard a scream and jerked key head back. Annabeth was wide eyed and pointing at the road, her other hand grabbing the hem of my shirt. I looked out the window and saw a car heading straight for us. I grabbed the steering wheel and twirled it around, making the car spin out of the road. My mind was fogged with panic, and I didn't know what I was doing. What was I doing? By now, Annabeth was hugging me, bracing for impact. I tried to gain control again, but it seems, that all my training had gotten me stronger. A little bit too strong. I found the steering wheel was on the floor of the car, I had ripped it off. Hmm. Annabeth looked at it in horror, her breathing was getting shorter, shallower breaths. We were heading down half blood hill, right towards camp. The campers were all coming out to see what was happening, and they all stared. I tried opening ounce of the doors, but it was stuck. Annabeth tried opening hers, but it was stuck too. I was shaking, shaking because I might not be able to save anyone thins time. Then, I remembered. I patted my pocket and grabbed the ballpoint pen that was in it.

"Yes!" I yelled, and uncapped it. It was a regular pen. A REGULAR FREAKING PEN! I patted my other pocket but found nothing. I held on to Annabeth and was jerked around as the car rolled down the hill.

"P-Percy! AHH-" We had impact.

**I am very evil. You have no idea if I killed them or not. Ha! Ha! Ha! Anyways, please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so, there is a lemon in this chapter, but I mean, the rating is rated M. Why wouldn't there be? It's not gonna be too explicit, and this is my first try, so please tell me what you really think. **

**-Sophia, daughter of Apollo.**

My eyes were crusted over, and I just lied there. No telling how long I've been asleep. Slowly, very slowly, I opened them. I tried using the communication tool known as my voice, but it did not come out well.

"Um Ugh Uh." I said, failing to get anything across. My sight was hazy, with the edges black. When everything came into focus, I realized that I didn't hear the usual noise of the infirmary, instead, I heard a continuous beep. The walls were white, lined with flowers and cards. I tilted my head to the side, finding Annabeth lying down next to me, asleep. Her face was filled with scratches and bruises, but she still looked beautiful. I tried lifting up my arm, when I found out all the injuries I had. My arm was covered in a cast, a sea blue cast. Same with my leg. I used my other hand to lift up my covers, revealing a bandaged torso, bleeding in some spots. I guessed that I had a similar face to Annabeth's, beaten and bruised. My breaths were short and shallow, and I had a major headache. Soon, I heard the melodic tone that brought a smile to my face every time. Only now, it was pained and slightly angry.

"Where the hell am I?" I heard her ask. It was definitely much more understandable than mine.

I tried once again to talk, with much more success. "How should I know? I just woke up!" I said. She looked in my direction and a smile played on her lips. I started leaning forward to kiss her, but fell off the bed instead. "AH! What the-" I groaned. "Ugh… mind calling for help?" I asked, annoyed.

"Nope. After all, it was you who was stupid enough to lean forward." She said.

"Watch it. I'm the one who gave you the ring, and I can take it back too." I said. She rolled her eyes. A whole mass of people chose the right moment to come in, and I was set up on the bed again. The group consisted of Nico, Jason, Piper, Thalia, Chiron, Clarisse, Chris, and Leo. Leo grinned at me like he was setting something devious up.

"Stoll brothers couldn't make it. Said they had something to do."

"Yeah, like rigging my car." I muttered, closing my eyes. I opened them again and Leo was rubbing the back go his neck. "Oh gods. Don't tell me it's was you! Ugh." I grunted as something sharp pricked my arm, making a pain flare go up. I looked over my shoulder and saw a nurse, holding a syringe.

"Anesthesia." She said, as if that solved everything.

"Ane-what who?" I asked, the edges of my vision were darkening again, and I groaned. I did not want to go through this again. "But I just woke up…" I complained. And drifted off.

* * *

_About seven weeks later._

I waited in the car for Annabeth, why is it women take so long to get ready? She finally came, a limp barely visible. Okay, maybe I have to give her that one.

"Ready?" I asked, starting the engine. She nodded and we rumbled down to physical therapy.

"Today's the last day! Finally we can go on that honeymoon!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"Yep, and I've still got an idea of where we're going." I grinned a goofy grinned. She still had no idea where we were going.

* * *

_Another couple weeks._

We drove to the airport, and in the middle of July, it was steaming.

"Where are we going?" She asked, and I decided, this was the time.

"We're going to Sydney, Australia!" I exclaimed.

"But Percy-"

"Now come on, we don't want to miss the flight." We raced past security and I was a little surprised our weapons got past. When we got on the plane, I settled down and Annabeth looked at me.

"Percy-"

"Now, how you click in the seatbelt is you strap together like this." The stewardess had a heavy Australian accent, and I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing.

"Gods, do they have air conditioning on these planes?" I asked, fanning myself.

"Percy!" I looked at her. "Its snowing in Sydney!"

"Ha! That can't be possible. Most of Australia is dessert." I said. Annabeth shook her head. The plane ride lasted hours, and when we landed, I practically had butt sores. We got past baggage claim, and I looked out one of the many windows.

"Oh… now I see why the brochure said the best time to come was between December and May. That makes sense." Annabeth groaned. The windows were frosted over, but from what I could see, so were the streets. A man wearing a thick coat and boots walked past us, smirking. We were the only ones wearing shorts and t-shirts.

"Come, we are getting new clothes." Annabeth dragged me to the nearest gift shop. They must know that there'll be tourists like me, because they had a whole section for winter clothes. We bought new pants and shirts, along with some hats and scarves. We waited outside for a bus, and soon got on a decent one. Annabeth laid her head on my shoulder, and closed her eyes. We arrived at the hotel, and I got us both checked in and in our rooms in second. Annabeth flopped on the king size bed, and sighed.

"I will always wonder…" her voice trailed off.

"About what?" I asked, flopping next to her. She turned on her side so now she was looking at me.

"You." She said simply, as if that solved the question of life. "Why you do the things you do. Like never researching a place before traveling there, thus getting yourself and others stranded." She said.

"Well, sorry if I got us stuck here for two weeks. At least it's a nice place." I said, stretching the sorry. She rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry, I've got things to distract me." She said. Annabeth, wrapped her arms around my neck, and kissed me, making all my senses turn on. Her lips tasted sweet, like cherries. Soon, both our shirts were off, and I unclasped her bra. I nuzzled my face in her breasts, and she started moaning, little soft moans. I played with her a little more, until she was practically begging me to take her. I removed my pants and boxers, and slowly pushed inside of her. Her body arched in pleasure, making all this so satisfying. I started going a little faster, and soon she was moving her hips along with me. I could feel her clench around me, making my thrusts erratic. She was moaning my name, turning me on even more.

"P-P-Perrrrrrccccy!" She practically screamed, and sprayed around me. That was enough for me, I felt my load dump in her, and I fell on the bed next to her, and I could tell she was just as tired as me.

"Wait a minute. I don't think I used a condom." I said, running my fingers through my hair. "Shoot. What's you mom gonna say? I might just be killed!" I started twiddling my fingers.

"Meh. We can worry about that later. Right now, all I want is you." Annabeth hugged me, making my muscles relax.

"Okay." I said, nuzzling my head in her blonde curls. This was going to be one honeymoon.


End file.
